


Deferred

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1849, London. Charles Neal, a barber wrongly imprisoned by Judge McLaughlin, has returned to seek revenge on the man who stole his freedom. Alternate universe based on the musical <i>Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street<i></i></i> by Stephen Sondheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deferred

**Author's Note:**

> This work has references to violence, imprisonment, sexual assault, and a gendered slur.

Charles paced the floor of his shop impatiently. “Before the week is out!” he muttered to himself. “Where is he? The week is almost over.” Charles recalled the advice his landlady Mrs. Lovett had given him a few days ago: “All good things come to those who can wait.” As eager as Mrs. Lovett was to assist with Charles’ plans for vengeance, she had no idea just how important it was to him. Charles ran his finger across his blade. “You’ll soon drip precious rubies.” he smiled and admired his reflection.

15 years ago, Charles was living a quiet uneventful life as a barber. With his wife Lucy and young daughter Johanna at his side, he saw nothing but a clear, bright future. Unfortunately he failed to see the shadow of jealousy that was cast by Judge Rhett McLaughlin.

Judge McLaughlin was determined to have Lucy for himself. Lacking the moral standing of a judge, he wrongfully sentenced Charles to a life of hard labor on the prison island of Australia and then forced himself on Lucy. In a fit of despair, she poisoned herself and was assumed to be dead. Now Charles’ daughter Johanna was in the judge’s grasp, and he made plans to marry the young girl as soon as possible.

Charles escaped the prison island and was picked by a ship on its way back to London, thanks to a sailor named Anthony whom he reluctantly befriended. As soon as the ship landed, Charles set his eye on ending the life of the man who had stolen his. He assumed a new identity, taking the name of Sweeney Todd, and reopened his barber shop with the help of his landlady Mrs. Lovett.

Charles had no qualms about killing Judge McLaughlin; the years he spent in prison and the loss of his wife and daughter had hardened him and poisoned his view of mankind in general. He often dreamed of the day where he would listen to the judge take his last breath and finally feel a sense of completion.

Charles was startled out of his reverie with the sound of the shop door opening. “Mr. Todd?” He turned around to see the tall figure of Judge McLaughlin. He smiled; his moment had finally come.

Judge McLaughlin settled down in the barber chair and Charles made small talk with him as he pulled out the rest of his shaving equipment. Judge Rhett cheerfully hummed a tune; he was in a particularly good mood.

“And what may I do for you sir?” Charles asked as he draped a sheet around Judge Rhett’s neck. “A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?”

Judge Rhett smiled. “You see before you a man infatuate with love! I’m her ardent and eager slave. Fetch the pomade and pumice stone in order to lend me a seductive tone. Perhaps some French cologne! But first sir I think…a shave.”

Charles’ lips curled into a grin. “The closest I ever gave.”

Judge Rhett and Charles continued to chat, and Charles quickly took on the judge’s cheerful demeanor.

“You are in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd.” the judge commented.

“‘Tis your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next!” Charles smiled.

Charles lathered Judge Rhett’s face as they talked of pretty women, and the judge mentioned his upcoming nuptials.

“And who may I ask is your intended, sir?”

“My ward…” Judge Rhett was almost giddy. “She’s pretty as a rosebud.”

Charles furrowed his brow. Marry my dear Johanna? Well I’ll put a quick stop to that. “Pretty as her mother?” he blurted out.

“What?” Judge Rhett turned his head.

“Nothing, sir, nothing. May we proceed?” Charles began to shave the judge, keeping his hand and his nerves steady. One quick swipe should do it…

Charles was about to cut Judge McLaughlin’s throat when Anthony burst in the shop and announced his plans to elope with Johanna.

“Everything’s set with Johanna, Mr. Todd! We’re leaving tonight and marrying on Sunday! I…” Anthony stopped cold when he realized the judge was there.

“Judge McLaughlin!”

The judge quickly rose from his chair and tore the sheet from around his neck. He stormed over to the young man, his 6’7” frame towering over him. “Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut.” He grabbed Anthony by the collar. “I’ll lock her up in some obscure retreat, where neither you or any other vile youth will ever see her again!”

“But Judge McLaughlin…” Anthony pleaded.

Judge McLaughlin released his grip on Anthony and turned towards Charles. “And as for you, barber. It is all too clear what company you keep! Service them well and hold their custom, for you’ll have none of mine!”

Judge McLaughlin stormed out of the shop, face partially shaven.

After a brief silence, Anthony finally spoke up. “Mr. Todd?”

Charles fixed a cold, angry gaze on Anthony. He had lost his chance to finally get revenge on the man who had destroyed his life and held  his daughter captive, all because of the boy he had foolishly trusted.

“Out.” he said, quietly at first. When Anthony didn’t budge, he shouted. “Out! OUT!” Anthony ran out the door and Charles sunk into his chair. His anger and thirst for retribution was now permanently fixed in his soul.


End file.
